


Fuze菁英背景文

by Mitoya



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pain, Sex trading, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitoya/pseuds/Mitoya
Summary: Sorry, I'm not good at EnglishA story about Fuze‘s elite skin





	Fuze菁英背景文

飞扬的裙角原因被突然的抱起，纤细的女童双腿被陌生男子强壮的手捂住嘴无法呼救而疯狂挣扎。另一个男人打开车门，男子掳着女童上车。开车门的男人冰冷的眼神盯着面前茫然无知的小男孩Shuhrat。笼罩在男人阴影里的Shuhrat随着那男人深邃眼睛里愈加强烈的算计，在男人伸出粗糙的大手拉自己的时候感到害怕，本能的缩了自己的手臂。  
这一切仅仅是在三秒内发生。  
一根拐杖狠狠的打了那个男人，Shuhrat被抓着衣领往后拖。男人盘算了半秒来人应该是个战场下来的，钻进车子，一伙人跑了。  
拄着拐来的男人是孩子父亲的战友，他愤怒的呵斥：“Shuhrat，你差点让你父亲失去你！”  
Shuhrat看向那伙人逃走的方向，女孩挣扎时望向Shuhrat的双眼里的恐惧还历历在目：“可是，先生…”  
“Shuhrat！我们管不了这么多！”拄拐的男人在纷乱逃避战乱的人群里环顾，掐着孩子的后颈责问：“Shuhrat，你的母亲呢？！”

Shuhrat仰着头，发热的眼睛让眼前的景象开始模糊：“对不起！先生，我…我”

“Shuhrat——！你太令人失望了！你弄丢了你的母亲！你要怎么面对你的父亲？！”

Shuhrat眼眶的被海洋淹没，世界一片模糊。  
Shuhrat彻底从梦境跌回寒冷的现实世界。  
拒绝回忆的过去每每都以淹溺般噩梦的形式，提醒他像血脉一样千丝万缕的存在，而现在的清醒的每一天都是一个个新的噩梦。  
Shuhrat的精神已经疲于现实和噩梦肆虐，立足在充满诱惑的死亡悬崖边。

他的意识还很模糊，但是身体越来越清晰的感觉到来自下半身的疼痛。  
Shuhrat腰被搂住固定，跪趴在地上，褪下裤子的两股间的窄洞被男性粗大的阴茎撑胀，直直的捅进体内深处，在高温柔嫩的肠道里肆意进退。超尺寸又粗又长的硬物沾着Shuhrat舔的一点唾液，捅进他没有多少扩张的洞……记不清被操了多久，穴口的褶皱毫无余地撑展到极限，Shuhrat努力强迫自己放松穴口任凭陌生男人性器侵入身体，不要因为那根大阴茎不停的蛮干抽插，肛门隐隐作痛的旧伤口而过分收紧再裂开。  
缺乏润滑的紧绷肠道清楚感受到阴茎在里面每一分自顾自的挺抽拽拉侵略带来的撑胀疼痛，粗硬性器狠狠的一个重插顶到从未有的深度，更疯狂快速用力的长抽深插。Shuhrat拼命控制住想要紧绷的身体，咬紧牙关一声不吭的忍受着。  
残破的小屋里充满了快节奏肉体交合的碰撞声。

屋外不远是在Shuhrat的军团彻底结束前线作战后终于往前推进的后方军团。督军的枪口也随着他们真正的军团汇合，心情一起放松起来。  
不久前Shuhrat的军团还穿着和外面被推进的军团坦克群碾压下的‘敌人’尸体一样的军服。  
Shuhrat一个人在战火摧残后城镇僻静这处破屋……并不想遇到现在屋里的两个人……最终做这种丑陋的肉欲交易。  
Shuhrat在剧烈的操顶中试图支撑回摇晃不停的身躯，糟糕的身体情况没有给他足够的体力，他只能用手臂垫住自己的头，勉强支着双腿把屁股抬着给男人操。

浓烈的香烟烟雾轻轻吹在Shuhrat发红的脸上。

“你还行不行？”那两个人的另一个人，一直旁观的年轻军官微笑着，招惹女孩的花花公子的腔调继续用俄语说：“你的服务看起来还不如你赶走的那个小女孩，她只需要一点食物，而你，我得带一个女人逃离这里的战火。”

军官看得清楚这个被压在地上性交的苏联青年，脸上快消褪的施暴痕迹，还有裸露的隐私部位的双腿间新旧交替的瘀伤，也许还有更多隐蔽在制服下。这些伤痕没有让他有更多的体会取悦男人，只懂得忍受报复性的肆意粗暴。

“……呃…”

Shuhrat发出了细微的呻吟。他压低的嗓音比起正常话音，就像男人和男孩的区别，在被体内性器抽挺重戳中发出的压抑低嗓音充满了成熟的性意味。

“啊，啊……哈……”

“唔！！……”几个挺插逼得他发出不太一样的闷声，长硬性器再接顶戳肉壁同一个点，Shuhrat腰有点颤却不再回应。

军官有点抱歉，他并没有真的要求Shuhrat成为一个妓女。从Shuhrat命令小女孩离开破屋他就对Shuhrat有了一个没有恶意的态度，这也是他愿意为他兄弟不友善目的支付‘报酬’的初衷。  
那小女孩看起来还没有十一、二岁，他再浪漫多情也还想单纯的亲吻未来自己孩子的脸颊。

“啊————！”  
一个重挺把Shuhrat干得猛然跳动了一下，锐痛让全身的肌肉绷紧，绞紧性器的穴口“啪啪！”换来了数个屁股上的手掌印，逃离的身体又被按着捅进男人的阴茎，硬棍撑进肠道，没有给缓和的余地继续重重的抽插。喘息混乱的Shuhrat闭上眼睛，不肯用一丝痛苦的声音再去取悦。

军官掐灭了香烟，他不想看到更过分的发展：“你这样会被女人踢下床的。”

“他是个男人！你是没见过他们活活烧死的！谁知道明天他们又变成谁的侩子手。”

找茬Shuhrat赶走女孩的时候没想到Shuhrat提出代替。寻衅的兄弟竟然同意交易条件，只是把打架的力气撒在干Shuhrat的屁股。所以军官知道‘兄弟’是敌视偏见的气话，依然是那个从小认识，不太坏的伙伴。  
战争的仇恨真的报复可不会浪费在这种事情上。

屁股苟连着男人的阴茎，Shuhrat被调整了姿势，跪坐起来。背后的男人掐住他的腰线，一刻都没有拔出他体内的性器整根顶进去。  
Shuhrat咬紧牙，背脊的汗毛都竖起来。这个姿势太敏感的感受到男人粗硬阴茎直挺挺操到自己肠道深处。肚子里非常强烈长物硬邦邦的填充感。

毫无预告的男人狠狠发力重挺，一下接一下的加重捅进Shuhrat。激烈交合Shuhrat依然不吭一声，随着急促的呼吸，肠道一收一缩，男人硬肉棍插得Shuhrat太重时，他的穴口控制不住，反射性的收紧，身体紧绷，糟糕的会被更快更重的抽插强贯进来。  
Shuhrat双手放在掐住自己腰的手上，双腿已经难以支撑自己，过快的下半身撞击使体力不支的Shuhrat摇晃着闭上双眼。

粗长的男阴茎直挺的从Shuhrat后穴贯插到肚子里，Shuhrat难受的挺直背脊。  
几个沉重的深插，终于在Shuhrat肠道深处射出热液。余韵末了阴茎还在温热舒适的软肠包裹中缓慢的抽插数回。

Shuhrat已经是坐在男人胯上了。没有等到腰被放开，男人的性器还插在自己下半身的体内。高热体温的软滑嫩肉夹紧的阴茎逐渐发硬。  
Shuhrat知道还没有结束，缓缓的，小幅度的上下移动屁股。穴口吐出了一小截阴茎又吞回去。  
在他后面的男人掰开他的臀瓣，阴茎在Shuhrat嫩肉洞里紧紧包裹含弄的景致毫无遮掩看在眼里。没有节制的肛交外翻出来温湿柔嫩的肠肉，红肿着被吞吐的男性硬物摩擦。插进光滑屁股间的阴茎在收缩张合肛门反复吞吐中不断带出射在肠道深处的浊液。性交的气味在空气里更弥漫。  
在Shuhrat的屁股吐出来阴茎时候，抓着双丘的手把他垫得更高。Shuhrat顿了一下才意会，挺直上身，更大幅度的挪动屁股。腹部里渐渐强烈起熟悉的那种硬肉棍深挺在体内的填充感。体内变得更粗硬的阴茎，长得仿佛能顶到肚皮，穴口和肠道撑胀得难受。  
律动的Shuhrat眼前又开始发黑……军官的手轻易的摸在他脸上。

“你看起来不太好，好像要再晕过去。”  
跟Shuhrat体温对比，军官有点凉的手放在他发烫的额头，拨开汗湿的头发。

Shuhrat偏过脸避开，比起被单纯粗暴的阴茎插入身体，更抵触这样的碰触。

“你在发烧你知道吗？”军官担忧的微笑拿出一些药片递到面前：“不担心我们干完不认账吗？”  
“免费的。不需要你做任何事。”

屁股吞吐着性器的Shuhrat听着讽刺。

军官试图耐心的劝诱Shuhrat。Shuhrat服务着的男人没有这么好的耐心，没反应的肉体一点意思也没有。掐住他下巴让军官喂药。

Shuhrat愠怒的咬了军官抽离的手指。他把药片直接嚼碎了吞下，完全不肯再被喂水。

手指很疼，却没有受伤，军官领教到了Shuhrat的表面坏脾气。

男人将Shuhrat按趴，抬起他的屁股，阴茎挤了进去。浊液润滑的肠道在新一轮的操进操出中好受了一些。

“你该告诉我你的名字。你要我带走一个守着混蛋男人的毁容女人，我毫无说服力。那个女人的名字……你和她都不是俄国人，对吗？”军官问。

“你只要告诉她那是她小时候的名字就够了。她会知道的，如果她愿意…带她离开。”  
Shuhrat难以置信的喊出总在梦里那个小女孩的名字后，在这战火城市里，一个酒气熏薰的男人粗鲁对待的女人转过身看了Shuhrat，女人脸上爬着残酷命运留下的疤痕，眼里闪过的疑惑，惊讶，哀怨和恐惧一清二楚。女人冲忙拉上酒鬼，关紧屋门逃避这场偶遇。

“你没办法带走一个不爱你的人。”‘如果她愿意’让军官明白了一些事实：“我是说即使那个男人再混蛋，那个女人也爱着他的话，就不会为你去任何地方。”  
怎么可能会爱那种男人！Shuhrat无法接受即使战火也不能让她抛弃那种粗鄙丑陋的混蛋……那样的人怎么可能成为她的灵魂支架……这一切…一切，都是…全部都是…他的错。  
Shuhrat的眼眶发痛…  
“那就带上那个男人…求你…”Shuhrat低声，不甘又痛苦的请求。可能承受的更多屈辱使Shuhrat耻于再对视任何人，用手臂遮掩自己的脸。  
军官难以想象他们之间发生的事，能让女人拒绝眼前这样一个苏联青年。他不再麻木顺从的克制自己，看起来快要哭了。

“我只能承诺做到我能做的…吃点东西吧。”  
军官不知道以彼此的身份如何安慰。他只能让Shuhrat现在更好一些。军官蹲下，半块巧克力递到他面前：“你看起来有些时间没吃东西了。我不会伤害你。这也是免费的。”  
沉默的Shuhrat不为所动。连续的恶顶威逼下，不得不抬起眼眶发红的脸，‘温顺’地对着巧克力张开嘴…  
他跪趴着，赤裸下半身撅着的屁股迎着男性粗长阴茎，媾合中一口口的被喂食。  
甜腻的巧克力好像永远吃不完…  
肠道内阴茎抽插挺入无休无止，身体晃动不停。  
难以下咽。  
Shuhrat热灼的眼泪不争气的掉出眼眶。  
军官让男人给他换了个舒服的姿势，男人把他抱起来。  
模糊的视线看不清军官贴近的脸。  
Shuhrat一手隔开军官的贴近，另一只手被军官抓住。他转开脸，却根本无处躲藏。

“你渴望高尚却轻贱自己，喜欢病痛还喜欢绝食…”军官说：“不管发生了什么，想想你爱的人，无论多残酷，都不值得让他们失去你。”

Shuhrat的眼泪划满无能的自己的脸。他不敢去想在乎的人会怎样的眼神看着不知羞耻，任人交媾的自己。

“不要伤害你自己。”军官擦着Shuhrat又掉落的泪水，他不知道怎么哄一个男人…

“我可以吻你吗？”军官压住Shuhrat拒绝的手，像对待自己的姑娘们一样拥吻他。嘴唇落在他脸上，舔去眼泪，接着吻到他紧闭的嘴唇。

Shuhrat不断难堪的泪水更取悦身后抱着他的男人。男人抬起他一条腿，粗阴茎在Shuhrat的软肠里缓缓的抽动起来。Shuhrat悲伤的表情渐渐变得难耐，靠在男人怀里的身体、支撑的腿控制不住微颤，终于在一段抽磨中守不住牙关。

“……啊…呃”Shuhrat嘴才松懈，立刻被亲吻的军官撬进牙关，舌头被纠缠。用吻封着的嘴里被挤满，Shuhrat只能把口腔里混着军官唾液甜腻巧克力吞下腹嘴唇才被放松。

男人很容易找到之前Shuhrat强忍故不回应的敏感点，他再接再厉的加速干到被吻着的Shuhrat喘息着，羞耻的眼泪哭了出来。

男人的性器操到Shuhrat勃起，空中摇晃着前端流着不知廉耻的液体，在大幅度操弄时飞溅沾在腿间，军官的衣服上。体内男人之前射进的精液也被带出滑落支撑的腿侧。

军官的手从他的颈肩、双乳一路安抚到性器。越快感的抚摸，Shuhrat越用僵硬来抗拒，快感和泪水一样累积。

他害怕，羞耻，恐惧。  
那个梦里的女孩子冷漠的轻笑问他，你喜欢吗？  
带着宣泄暴虐，玩弄，各种肉欲的喜爱之情，肮脏的无数双手，兴奋的喘息着，摩挲在颤抖幼童每一寸皮肤……

Shuhrat一直害怕抵触着眼含欲望的碰触，‘亲密’会让他立刻想到‘性欲’，不可抗逆的‘性欲’立即由那些流言拼凑出的无数想象，变幻成垂涎饥渴野兽一样扑倒，撕咬他。

害怕而颤抖的Shuhrat为自己感到快感极度愧疚耻辱和无能为力悲伤。屁股里粗大的男人阴茎抽动着，戳压自己快感点，一次次抽操逼打Shuhrat攀上性欲的高潮。  
自己的性器在军官手里吐着性奋的液体……  
在高潮的欲望中强忍的Shuhrat不想被前后夹击中射精……他将无地自容……沉沦于一场可耻、畏惧的性交易。

军官更温柔的亲吻他的脸和嘴唇，在口腔里呍吸，交缠Shuhrat的舌头。

身体在快感顶峰发颤，Shuhrat无助的哭泣着。

停不下的被阴茎操弄，温情安抚、呍吻……  
停不下的肮脏卑微交易的强迫高潮……  
加深的湿吻堵着泣不成声的Shuhrat，脆弱的沉沦于恍惚的精神。

军官眼里的温柔……触在心脏，重叠上了父亲。那个严格的父亲在Shuhrat生命里唯一温柔的时刻。

父亲的眼眸里倒映着入伍时承诺的Shuhrat。

父亲…请为我感到光荣。

Shuhrat的灵魂、尊严、信仰在这片战争焦土上再一次被粉碎，随着无可抑制的眼泪坠落。

“父亲……”


End file.
